Drama Rides On My Back
by crissyexplosion
Summary: Kendall is falling for Elizabeth...hard. But what happens when someone from Elizabeth's past shows up at the Palm Woods and more drama arises? Will Kendall, with the rest of BTR and Hello Drama, help Liz get rid of the drama that always follows her?
1. New Song

**AN: Okay...so after reading my last fic through...I decided to write a sequel...so here it is! This one isn't in script format though...I realized that really only worked once and wouldn't really work a second time. Anyway, you don't have to read "Hello Drama!" to really understand this one...though it may help a bit...but please do read and enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own BTR in any way, shape, or form. I also do not own the song that the two groups sing in this chapter. The song "Carry Me Home" belongs to We Are The In Crowd and Hopeless Records. I only own the characters of Elizabeth, Samantha, Victoria, and Katherine._**

* * *

Kendall and Elizabeth had walked to a small little cafe not far from the Palm Woods. When they found an empty table in the corner of the restaurant, Kendall pulled Elizabeth's chair out for her and when she was seated, he pushed her seat closer to the table.

"Either you're really a gentleman or you're trying to get on my good side," Elizabeth said as the waitress approached.  
"What can I get y'all two started off with?" the waitress asked with a slight southern accent.  
"Ladies first," Kendall said as he motioned toward Elizabeth.  
"I'll have a Dr. Pepper," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
"And I'll have a Coke," Kendall said when the waitress turned to him.  
"Any appetizers?" she asked.  
"I'm fine," Elizabeth.  
"Nothing yet for us. We'll let you know if we change our minds though," Kendall said with a smile.  
"Okay. I'll be right back with your drinks and to take your orders," the waitress said.

With that, the waitress was gone and Kendall returned his gaze to Elizabeth. Elizabeth had gone to staring out the window and looked at Kendall out of the corner of her eye when she felt his gaze on her.

"Yes?" she asked as she turned to face him.  
"What?" Kendall asked confused.  
"Why are you staring at me?" Elizabeth questioned.  
"Because I'm trying to figure you out," Kendall responded.  
"_Excuse me?_" Elizabeth let out in a shrill voice.  
"Not like that," Kendall said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to understand how you went from being such a good friend to being a total bitch, excuse my language, then back to being a good friend."  
"Haha," Elizabeth laughed sarcastically. "I guess the only way you'll find the answer to that is if you stick around long enough to break down my walls."

Kendall gave Elizabeth a look, it wasn't a harsh look, but one of...understanding. Kendall had once been in a similar situation and put up walls of his own, but then Carlos, Logan, and James (along with Katie and Mrs. Knight) were able to break them down.

"Y'all ready to order?" The waitress with the southern accent had returned. She placed their drinks on their table then pulled out her notepad to write down their orders.  
"Yeah," both teens said together. Kendall went first and ordered a cheeseburger with fries. Elizabeth order the same and when the waitress walked away, Kendall stared at the older girl.  
"I don't think I've ever been on a date with a girl where she ordered the same thing as me," Kendall said with a smirk.  
"Well when you ordered the cheeseburger, it sounded really good so I decided to order it too," Elizabeth said defensively.  
"Hey, I didn't mean any offense by it," the young teen said. "I just meant that it's cool that you're not trying to impress me by ordering a salad or something. I like that we both ordered the same thing."

Kendall smiled at Elizabeth and she smiled back. From there, the rest of dinner passed by in a blur.

* * *

"No," Elizabeth said as they walked from the elevator to their rooms. "The best part of that movie is when they sing 'I'll Make a Man Out Of You.' It's pure gold!"  
"No way!" Kendall argued. "The best part is when Mulan and the rest of the guys take down Shan Yu from inside the emperor's palace!"  
"That's a good part but it's not _amazing_," Elizabeth said as they reached the door to apartment 2J.  
"Whatever," Kendall said as he rolled his eyes at her. "So..."  
"So," Elizabeth repeated.

The two teens stared at each other before Kendall started to move closer to Elizabeth. The older teen subconsciously started moving closer to the blonde boy too. Their lips were inches apart when-

"KENDALL!"  
"ELIZABETH!"

The two teens jumped apart and looked to see their friends standing in the doorway of apartment 2K. The blonde and brunette both began to blush profusely and looked anywhere but at each other.

"Liz, come here! We wrote this really cool song with the guys!" Katherine said excitedly.  
"Yeah!" James agreed. "It's totally awesome."

The brunette and dirty blonde glanced at each other quickly then followed their friends into apartment 2K. Elizabeth shut the door once everyone was inside and turned to see her friends and Kendall's friends in a sort of arranged seating: Samantha was at her drum kit with Carlos sitting on a kitchen stool next to her; Victoria was sitting on the couch with her bass in her hand and Logan was sitting next to her; Katherine sat on the floor with her acoustic guitar and James sat next to her.

"Well?" the six teenagers said to their two friends who were currently leaning against the kitchen bar.  
"What?" Kendall and Elizabeth asked.  
"Get your guitar Liz!" Victoria said.  
"But I-" she started.  
"We have sheet music for you," Katherine said.

Elizabeth picked up her acoustic off of it's guitar stand and sat on the floor across from Katherine and James. Kendall joined her on the floor and handed Elizabeth the sheet music that James had passed to him. The brunette and blond looked over the music quickly then looked back at their friends with smiles.

"Let's do this," Kendall and Elizabeth said in unison. Samantha, Carlos, Victoria, Logan, Katherine, and James grinned in response then the group started the song.

The song started off with a quick drum beat, followed by the guitars and bass, and then the vocals.

_"Carry me home tonight. Carry me home tonight,"_ Katherine sang.  
"_I'm doing all I can. __Hoping that you'll stay wrapped up in innocence and dressed in all my plans."_

_"Tell me what you were thinking when you said,"_ Elizabeth sang when Katherine motioned to her.  
_"You're better off without me,"_ Kendall and the rest of the group joined in.  
_"Well I'm just a boy with a hole in my heart,"_ Logan sang alone.  
_"And I swear the world turns if it all falls apart,"_ Victoria joined Logan.

_"Carry me home tonight,"_ Katherine sang.  
_"You had your chance but baby it's too late now,"_ James sang.  
"_Carry me home tonight,"_ Katherine sang again as James sang, _"No, no."_

_"I've done my best to find a little piece of mind between these bedroom fights and days that we were fine,"_ Victoria sang as she played her bass.

_"Tell me what you were thinking when you said,"_ Samantha sang loudly over her drums.  
_"You're better off without me," _Carlos sang just as loudly as Samantha.  
_"I'm just a girl a whole lot of heart,"_ Samantha sang.  
_"And I know the world turns when it all falls apart,"_ Carlos and Samantha sang in unison.

_"Carry me home tonight,"_ Elizabeth sang as she strummed her guitar.  
_"You had your chance but baby it's too late now,"_ Kendall sang.  
_"Carry me home tonight,"_ Elizabeth, along with Samantha and Victoria, sang as Kendall with Carlos and Logan sang, _"No, no."_

_"Tonight let's play with our hearts,"_ James sang with passion.  
_"Like it's sand in our hands. We both know the way that it ends."_ Katherine sang with just as much passion as she strummed on her acoustic.  
_"Carry me home tonight,"_ all four girls sang in unison.

_"Let's show this small town just what we're worth,"_ Logan sang.  
_"Bound for city lights, like satellites, we'll outshine the stars,"_ Victoria sang as she held her note a bit.

_"Tonight let's play with our hearts,"_ Carlos sang softly.  
_"Carry me, carry me,"_ Samantha softly sang.  
_"Tonight let's play with our hearts,"_ Logan sang with a smile on his face.  
_"Carry me home,"_ Victoria and Katerine both sang as Katherine held the last note out.  
_"You had your chance but baby it's too late now,"_ James sang proudly as the tempo sped back up.  
_"Carry me home tonight,"_ Katherine sang as Elizabeth sang _"Carry me, carry me"_ over Katherine's last word.  
_"Tonight let's play with our hearts,"_ Kendall sang.  
_"Like it's sand in our hands. We both know the way that it ends,"_ Elizabeth sang as she looked over at Kendall and smiled.  
_"Carry me home tonight,"_ Katherine sang loud and proud as she held out the word 'tonight.'  
_"You had your chance but baby it's too late now,"_ James sang as gave a grin to Katherine.  
_"Carry me home tonight,"_ all four girls sang in harmony.  
_"No, no,"_ the four boys harmonized as they overlapped the girls.  
_"Tonight let's play with our hearts,"_ James, Carlos, and Logan sang together.  
_"Like it's sand in our hands. We both know the way that it ends,"_ Katherine, Samantha, and Victoria sang as each entered the last few measures of the song on their instruments.  
_"I'll say I'm sorry but I don't feel sorry for you,"_ Kendall sang as he moved closer to Elizabeth.  
_"I'll say I'm sorry but I don't feel sorry for you,"_ Elizabeth sang her last note as she also moved a little closer to Kendall.  
"_Carry me home tonight,"_ Katherine sang out the last line of song and ended it in a quiet voice.

"That song was great!" Elizabeth said as she turned away from Kendall and faced everyone else. "How in the hell did you come up with it?"  
"We just did," Samantha said. "We were sitting here eating pizza, trying to figure out lyrics when I came over to my kit and just started playing a beat."  
"Everything kind of fell into place from there," Carlos added with a smile.  
"But those lyrics! They're...wow!" Elizabeth complimented.  
"They were easy to write," James said.  
"They really were," Katherine agreed when she saw the look Elizabeth gave James. "The lyrics are pretty much something we, and every teenager in the world, can relate too: relationships and break ups."  
"Nice," Elizabeth said with a smile.  
"Well, it's getting late," Logan said from his spot on the couch. "We should probably head out now." The rest of the group (minus Kendall and Elizabeth) groaned, not wanting their fun night to come to an end.  
"You guys really should go," Victoria agreed. "We all have to be up early to be at the studio."

The boys all mumbled different things under their breaths as they walked towards the apartment door. Kendall was the last one out, but Elizabeth grabbed his arm just as he stepped out into the hallway. The blonde gave the brunette a look then placed a kiss on Kendall's cheek. "Thanks for tonight," the brunette muttered. "It was...fun." Then she released Kendall's arm and stepped back inside her apartment. The door closing left a strange image on Kendall Knight, especially when all he could think about as he lay in bed was Elizabeth's lips pressed against the spot on his cheek that wouldn't stop tingling.

* * *

**Well? Reviews are welcomed but not expected/required for me to post another chapter. I'll update again when I have time between school and work.**


	2. Pool Fun and a Blast from the Past

_**A/N: Sorry it me so long to update! College has kept me busy! But here's chapter 2! It's a little shorter than the first chapter, but I do hope y'all enjoy it!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush...at all. I just own the characters of Elizabeth, Samantha, Victoria, Elizabeth and Shane (who appears at the end of the chapter).**

* * *

The next morning Hello Drama was up bright and early at the studio. The first thing they did when they arrived was play the song for Gustavo that they had written last night. Gustavo seemed pleased until he said, "It's okay. It's missing something though."

"Yeah, US!" four male voices responded.

Gustavo, Kelly, and the girls were surprised to see Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan standing in the doorway to the studio, especially since they weren't supposed to be in for another couple of hours.

"What do you mean it's missing you?" Gustavo ask-yelled, which was really just his normal tone of voice when he had an inquiring question.  
"We helped them write that song last night," James said.  
"You _dogs_ helped my new band write a song?" Gustavo asked a little more politely than his previous question.  
"Yup!" the boys said in unison with smiles on their faces.  
"Okay, fine," Gustavo sighed. "Girls, do the song again and let's hear how the dogs sound with you."

The girls started the song again and realized how much better it sounded with the guys. It was meant to be a "duet." If one group sang it without the other, half of the meaning of the song was gone. It was impossible to do...and Gustavo picked up on this as soon as the song was finished for the second time.

"Okay, so maybe you dogs were right," Gustavo said as he walked into the practice space where both bands were at. "The song was okay the first time and much better the second." The two groups grinned at each other then looked back at Gustavo. "Which is why I'm going to giving you dogs the day off and you girls the rest of the day off, BUT you have to write another song like that."  
"WHAT?" the eight teenagers asked.  
"Griffin wants me to have Hello Drama open for BTR for some kind big executive music thing. Ever since the guys first concert and tour, things have been going swell for them and me. Now with the signing of this new band, Griffin wants to show them off, in a sense, and see how well they can compare to BTR. But if you guys work together, there is no way Griffin can take away my chance at producing my first ever girl band," Gustavo explained as he grinned at the teenagers in front of him.  
"Whoa, hold on," Elizabeth said. "Griffin doesn't want you to produce our band?"  
"Yes and no," he replied. "Griffin feels that BTR is more than enough for me to take onto my plate and wants to give another producer the chance to work with you girls, even if I'm the one that discovered and signed you. But if we can prove to him that I can work with both of you, then he'll give up trying to get me to give someone else a shot to work with Hello Drama."  
"Guys, and girls, we really need this work. Gustavo has been put back on the map thanks to BTR but if he produces Hello Drama, people are going to know him for producing more than just boy bands. If the eight of you can write one more really good song together, then you can perform them in a month for Griffin's event," Kelly said, putting things into perspective for the eight teenagers.  
"Wait," Logan chimed in. "Griffin doesn't want you to work with Hello Drama because you're only known for producing boy bands?" When Gustavo and Kelly nodded, Logan continued. "Okay. Then I'm sure we can write something and have it for before the event.""You've got two days. I need something to show Griffin in a week, otherwise he's sending the girls back to Wisconsin," Gustavo said and the teenagers nodded. With that, the girls packed up their instruments then they all headed back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

"I can't believe we can't write another song," James cried out in anger in the girls' apartment,

"How is this even possible?" Logan said, pacing the small living room. "We wrote such an amazing song yesterday. Now today we can't even write a good measure of music." The rest of the group started to mutter things about how they were never going to be able to write another song when Kendall finally spoke.

"Hey, just because we can't write a song right now doesn't mean that we won't be able to write another song at all," he spoke. "We can do this guys." Elizabeth coughed and Kendall added, "and girls" to his statement. "We just have to believe we can. And in all honesty, I don't think a song is going to just come to us if we stay cooped up here all day. We need to go outside and become inspired. Right, Elizabeth?"  
"Yes Kendall," Elizabeth said. "Look, I don't know if you guys have ever written your own song before but this is something us girls have experience in...and Kendall's right. Staying here isn't going to do us any good. When writing lyrics or music, you need to be inspired. Otherwise you end up with shitty lyrics and shitty music. So, go out and enjoy the day. Go lounge by the pool, go hang at the park, maybe even read a book or do some cooking. Just go and do something and we can meet up here tomorrow and try to write again. Okay?"

Everyone else agreed then left the apartment, well everyone except Kendall. Kendall grinned at Elizabeth and she stared at him.

"Shouldn't you go out and try to get inspired?" she asked.  
"Yes...but I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me on trying to get inspired," Kendall said.  
"And where were you thinking of going?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"The pool. It's one of the best places to get inspired," the blonde replied.  
"Fine. I'm just going to change into a swim suit first," Elizabeth agreed.  
"Cool. I have to go change too. I'll meet you down at the pool!" Kendall called as he ran out the door and to his apartment next door.

Elizabeth stared at the closed door then rushed to her room to change into the bikini that one of her aunt's had bought for her before she left Wisconsin. After looking at herself in the mirror from various angles, Elizabeth grabbed a towel from the cabinet near the bathroom, slipped on a pair of sandals, grabbed her room key, then headed down to the pool to meet up with Kendall.

"Elizabeth!" Kendall called from a cabana on the other side of the pool. As she started to walk across Elizabeth noticed that she was getting stares from guys and glares from girls. When she sat down across from Kendall and had placed her things on the table between them, Elizabeth noticed that most of the stares and glares had faded.

"Um, Kendall?" the brunette asked.  
"Yes?" he responded as he looked at her.  
"Why are guys staring at me and girls glaring at me?" she asked.  
"Oh, because you and your friends are the newest girls to the Palm Woods and guys are always checking out the new girls," Kendall explained. "As for the girls, well...uh...they're jealous that I'm hanging out with you."  
"_They're_ jealous that _you're_ hanging out with _me?_" Elizabeth said as she put specific emphasis on the specific pronouns.  
"Okay fine," Kendall sighed. "They're upset that you're hanging out with me. They don't understand why I would invite you, the new girl, to join me for a day at the pool and not one of them."  
"Wow," Elizabeth let out with a low whistle.  
"Yeah," Kendall said with a chuckle. "Welcome to Hollywood."  
"Fun," Elizabeth said sarcastically then looked out at pool. Her expression and tone changed when she asked, "Is it nice?"  
"What? The pool?" Kendall asked as he raised an eyebrow at her odd question. "It's really nice. Why don't you go see for yourself?"  
"Really?" Elizabeth asked as she turned back to Kendall with bright eyes.  
"Yeah," the blonde said with a laugh. "I mean, why else would you think I would invite you to the amazing Palm Woods pool?"  
"Because boys are weird and just because they say 'Let's hang out at the pool!' doesn't mean they actually want to go and swim in the pool," Elizabeth replied.  
"Well I meant what I said. Now go jump in that pool!" Kendall said as he motioned to the pool.  
"But my things-"  
"Will be fine right here. Now go!" Kendall shooed the older girl.

Elizabeth gave Kendall a smile then headed for the pool. She ran and jumped...but she didn't hit water. Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up. Kendall had grabbed her before Elizabeth could even get a toe into the pool.

"What the hell is your problem?" Elizabeth shrieked as Kendall tossed her over his shoulder. "Put me down right now you crazy idiot!"  
"Okay," Kendall replied with a smirk. "Just know that you asked for it."

With that, he tossed her into the pool. Elizabeth let out a shriek but it was cut short when she was submerged in water. No sooner had she gone under, she was back up again and pushing her now wet brown hair out of her face. Elizabeth swam to the side of the pool that Kendall, who was now laughing so hard he hard tears in his eyes, was at. Grinning like a mad man, Elizabeth called out to the blonde boy.

"Okay," she said. "You got me good. Now help me out!"

Kendall, still laughing, leaned down and held out a hand to help Elizabeth out, but the brunette had other plans for the blonde. As soon as their hands were clasped, Elizabeth pulled Kendall into the pool.

"Got ya!" Elizabeth laughed as Kendall came up and shook his now wet hair out of his face.  
"You're good," Kendall said with a smile.  
"Thanks," the brunette said as she returned the smile. "I try."  
"Elizabeth?" a male voice that _wasn't_ Kendall's asked.

Elizabeth turned away from Kendall and in the direction of the person who said her same. She couldn't believe it when she was met with someone from her past.

"Shane?" she asked, shocked that this boy was in LA. "What are you doing here?"  
"I got picked up to play a small role on a new tv show. My mom and I moved out here just today. Isn't that great?" he said with smile.  
"Yeah," Elizabeth said with false happiness. "Just terrific."  
"Well, I'll see you around. I've got to help my mom finish unpacking then head out to the table reading. See ya later Bethy!" Shane said then ran off inside.  
"Who was _that_?" Kendall asked as he swam next to Elizabeth.  
"Shane, my ex-boyfriend," Elizabeth said with no emotion as she stared at the spot Shane once stood.

* * *

_**Reviews? They make me a happy writer. :)**_

_**Oh and I'm also working on another fic right now. It's a gender-bender and I hope y'all will read that one too. It should be up later today, if not then fer sure tomorrow.**_

_**Thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
